With a Smile
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: A Yordle meets the two known as Kindred and with them, she shares a smile as they pass the time playing games that none of them would wish to end.


**A/N-** New Kindred story, this time with Lulu. I am, after all, the self proclaimed Lulu writer, so, it is fitting. Next upload I'll be focusing on War Changes a Yordle. Other than that, not much to say. Hope you all enjoy this story, and if you have any feedback or comments, please, feel free to leave a review. Take care everyone.

* * *

With A Smile

"Are you not scared, Little One?" he growled.

The Purple Yordle blinked, once, twice, three time, before eventually replying with a shake of her head.

"This one does not know of Us," she said, her voice calm and collected. The two looked at the Yordle.

He barred his teeth. "Innocence? How refreshing," he growled, and in turn, the one beside him drew her bow. The Yordle merely stared at the two with wide and curious eyes.

"Chose, Child. My arrow? Or Wolf's teeth?"

Ever the one for theatrics, Wolf rushed the Yordle, attempting to intimidate her with menacing growls and mad eyes, but the Yordle merely smiled wide. She booped him lightly on the nose, making her own sound effect to accompany her action. Wolf backed up suddenly, surprised and startled, his nose twitching from the unexpected tap. The Yordle, previously having been seated amidst grass and daisies, now fell backwards on the flooring, rolling around while her laughter filled the air of the forest clearing.

"S-she hit me!"

"It was barely a tap, Dear Wolf. But still, I question if that is her way of 'rejecting' us."

"Should it be, then she is mine to end!"

"If that be the case, then she is. But still…" Lamb crouched down before the Yordle, Wolf trying his best to look threatening from behind her, still barring his teeth although with little effect. "Child" Lamb spoke softly. The Yordle looked up to Lamb, a smile on her face and tears from laughing present in her green emerald eyes. "Do you know why we are here?"

The Yordle wiped the tears from her eyes, catching her breath. She looked to the two, one a white humanoid with an ebony mask, the other a bestial shadow wearing an ivory mask. She thought a moment, her calm face lighting up as the thought struck her. "OH!" she exclaimed," Are you here to play a game with me!"

"Me! Me!" Wolf rushed from behind Lamb, running around the two joyously. "Me! She chose me!"

"I…did?" the Yordle questioned, curiosity written on her features.

"Yes! Lamb is swift, and like that, it is over! But I! I enjoy the chase!

"The chase!"

"Yes, the chase! The best and most enjoyable game!"

"You only say that because you aren't the one being chased," Lamb said from aside.

"Yes! And _that_ is why I _always_ win!"

The Yordle's smile softened. "Fun isn't ALL about winning, silly. BUT, winning IS fun." Lamb nodded to this but Wolf just stared at her, a devilish smile spreading across his lips.

"Well…we'll definitely see about that, won't we?"

The Yordle nodded. "But first!" Her smile brightened, her eyes sparkling. "We get to play my game first!"

"H-huh?" Wolf was confused, Lamb cocked her head slightly, looking more sparrow than lamb as she did so.

"Yeah! It's rude to ask someone to play with you but you choose the game and the rules. It isn't fair!" Wolf was dumbfounded. He looked to Lamb. She merely shrugged her shoulders, her eyes saying, 'well, she isn't wrong.' He turned his attention back to the Yordle. Lamb chuckled silently to herself, her shoulders slightly moving, all the while, her counterpart, a menacing, monstrous shadow wolf that loomed over this child, looked absolutely defeated, and she looked victorious. "And you'll join too!" Lamb jumped silently at this, the Yordle exclaiming to her. Wolf didn't hide his snickering, his smile more playful than dangerous now.

Lamb merely nodded, as if giving up. "Never one…"

"…without the other," Wolf finished.

"Then," Lamb said, turning to the Yordle, "what game shall we play?"

"Hmm," the Yordle thought. "Well, first, I have to ask you two something!" Kindred exchanged a quick glance. "See, I tried making a crown for my bestest friend, Veigar," she explained, "but, he didn't like it much. At first, I thought that he just didn't like me, but, that couldn't possibly be it! See, he usually wears dark colors, so, I thought I'd make a light crown to cheer him up, but, he wears dark colors because he LIKES dark colors!"

"Sounds…reasonable to think so," Lamb commented.

"Right? So, I want to make him a new one! One he'd like!" She looked around the clearing. "But all I see are daisies…"

"Ugh," Wolf groaned, "and how exactly is this a game!?"

"Well, we can all make them! For each other!" The yordle gave a toothy smile.

"And how exactly do I win such a game?"

"Hmm…well…" she wanted to make him happy, to give him a chance to 'win'. "You can win if you are able to find us some dark flowers. How 'bout that?"

He groaned. "Yes, yes! Fine!" Wolf took off, rushing into the forest, leaving the Yordle to sit amidst the daisies with Lamb to watch over her. Lamb joined her upon the floor, sitting cross legged, the Yordle humming as she picked flowers. Soon, she had begun to tying stem to stem, forming a chain of daisies. Lamb followed suit, finding herself entranced with the simple action of making such garlands. She found herself humming, just as the Yordle had been. She never noticed when the Yordle had stopped, not until she had spoken up.

"That's a beautiful song. What's it called?"

Lamb looked up from her work. "Lamb's Lament."

The Yordle merely smiled. Wolf returned not soon after, violets in his teeth. He dropped them between the two. "Well!? I've brought them! Do I win?"

"Yes!' The Yordle exclaimed, clapping. "Wolf's expression was one of surprise and pride. "And here is your prize!" She lifted a crown of daisies over his head, placing it gently on him, white and gold upon his dark fur. "Oh, Mr. Wolf, how handsome you are, hehe!"

Wolf's ears picked up. "H-handsome?" He turned to Lamb excitedly. "Did you hear that Lamb?"

"Yes, I did."

"She called me handsome."

"Yes, she did."

"So…?"

"Lamb did not respond. "So…?"

"What do you think, Little Lamb?"

There was a pause between the two. It lasted longer than the Yordle thought would have been comfortable, her expression smudged slight with worry. Until, finally, Lamb spoke, her voice calm and gentle, as it always was.

"Of course, my Dear Wolf. Now and Always."

Wolf's tail wagged happily, his expression matching as much as they would allow.

The Yordle giggled, eliciting Kindred to look at her. They set to work once more, in the time it took Lamb to finish her one, using daisies and violets intertwined, the Yordle finished another two more basic crowns, and each composed of violets. She placed one crown atop Lamb's head, a dark purple that conflicted beautifully with her white fleece. After backing up a bit, the Yordle started hopping in place, applauding giddily. "Oh, Miss Lamb! Doesn't she look _beautiful_ Mr. Wolf?"

Kindred turned to one another, Lamb hat stoically as Wolf looked into her eyes. "Now, and always, Little Lamb."

"Well then," The Yordle girl interrupted, now it's time for your game!" Wolf turned to her, his smile slowly turning sinister. "Miss Lamb, could you hold this for me?" She handed a violet crown to Lamb, a toothy smile on her features. "It's for Veigar! I don't want to ruin it, so, can you hold onto it for me? I want to give it to him after the game!"

"After?" Lamb asked with that sparrow's questioning tilt. "Oh." She straightened up. She started to explain to the child her innocence, but decided against it. "Of course," she replied, taking it gently in her hands. Wolf noticed her stumble, the micro detail of somber present in her tone.

"Well then," the Yordle spoke, turning to Wolf, her hands at her hips. "Are you ready?"

Yes," he growled lowly, "this will be fun."

She giggled, approaching him. "But first!"

"UGH! What is it no-" he was cut off, surprised as the child kissed him on his snout, he being turned to stone. She leaned in, whispering into his ear.

"Catch me if you can, Mr. Wolf." She was off running.

Wolf stood frozen, and when he finally moved, it was to turn to face Lamb. She giggled at his expression, and after a moment, Wolf joined in, chuckling as well. His smile softened, it now losing the sinister feel and becoming more warm and excited.

"LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

"Give chase, Wolf!"

And so, he did.

He stormed ahead, Lamb following at a slower pace.

The trees blurred as he rushed past them. For a small child, the Yordle could certainly run, Wolf mused. Perhaps this chase would not end s quickly. But, it will end.

Upon hunting, the forests would ring of terrified screams and cries, but the only screams to be heard now were those of joy and laughter. She was in his sight, but as Wolf neared closer, she yelled a spell, and whimsically took off once more, a burst of speed that surprised even Wolf. He rushed ever more, but a purple ray of light that she had cast seemed to slow him down. The light caught him off guard, her persisting giggles exciting him as he continued through the slow, onwards with the game. His teeth clenched in excitement, his smile spreading.

What fun this chase turned out to be!

He ran this way and that, swerving betwixt trees and brush, dodging her slowing spells, ever chasing after her. He was relentless, and as she would gain her bursts of speed, he pushed through, chasing faster, closing in inch by inch. He soon found himself joining her, laughter ringing from his throat. But, it would soon end, as all hunts tend to do.

Her burst of speed died down, and with it, so did she.

Wolf pushed himself, charging her after having dodged her slow. His fangs found her neck, and the speed with which he had used to tackle her was enough pressure combined with his chomp to have left her lifeless in but an instant.

An instant that happened so fast, in fact, that she hadn't even felt Wolf's teeth bar down on her. She felt no pain.

Upon her brow sat a crown, gold and white intertwined with dark green and violet, speckled with crimson. Upon her lips, a smile. She had felt only the fun of the game they shared, not the pain of the hunt he had committed.

"Wolf."

He did not bother turning to his counterpart. He stood above the Yordle's tiny, broken body, just, staring at her. It was not the first time he had hunted a child, but…

"What is wrong, Dear Wolf?"

He merely shook his head. "Just this once…I think I'd wish to have never won this…'game.'"

His body stiffened as he felt Lamb's hand upon him, but soon he eased, finding comfort in her touch. They stood over Lulu.

"Veigar…" he spoke. "We must find him…give him her gift…

"It is not his time yet, Dear Wolf."

"Then, when, Little Lamb?"

"Soon…"

Lamb hummed a beautiful tune, laced with sorrow…

Before Kindred walked away.


End file.
